


Too Late

by herstorybooks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Rushbelle, Smut, Wall Sex, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herstorybooks/pseuds/herstorybooks
Summary: woodelf68 prompt: Too late, the crew realise that a new foodstuff they had gathered on a planet and have all eaten has aphrodisiac properties. Heightened libidos all around.I just loved this prompt and couldn't wait until to get started with it! Enjoy! UN-BETA so excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes.





	

To say the planet was hot would be an understatement. Belle had never been in such hot conditions, not even Australia was this humid in summer. However the planet was beautiful. There were lush green palm trees and flowers in bright pinks and oranges. The scent of the flowers was not over-powering, however there was a strong floral scent wafting out of the bold petals. The stream nearby was the clearest blue Belle had ever seen, almost crystal like. She could hear the water rushing and trickling along. It had been so long since Belle had heard sounds like these; the sound of the water and the sound of the wind. However the most breath-taking element of this planet had to be the sky.  It looked like this planet had a permanent sunset incrusted with shining stars. The sky was a dusty pink with burnt amber blended within; it was phenomenal.

“Wow.” Greer said as he walked out from the Stargate.   
“I know. It’s… it’s…”  
“Hot.” Belle rolled her eyes. Always the observant type was Greer.   
“I was going to say magical. But yes it is very hot.” Belle pulled her wavy hair out of face into a high pony-tail; sweat already dripping down the back of her neck uncomfortably.     
“You know if it gets too hot, we’re going to have to start removing articles of clothing.” Greer said with a cheeky grin on his face and bumping his hip with Belle’s. It was then Rush appeared behind Greer.  
“For everyone’s sake I hope you keep your clothes _on_ , Sargent.” He commented dryly. Greer winked at Belle and carried on to do his work.  Belle and Rush shared a look of kindred annoyance at the soldier before walking away in separate directions.

Belle was crouched down to a large bush when she found the cluster of orange coloured grapes with red dots at the tip. She plucked one of the grapes and placed it inside her scanner.   
“Hey! Come look at this!” Rush and Eli both came over to Belle’s call and looked at the fruit she was holding.   
“Miss French?”   
“The scanner says this fruit is edible, and there’s a lot of it. Help me bring it back to the ship?”  
“They look weird.” Eli said unsure.   
“Well it’s this or the gruel we have on the ship. Let’s load it up.”  

The fruit Belle had found was one of the first things they had bought on board that had some sort of bearable flavour. For this reason it had been incorporated into every single meal. People had been eating three times a day and the overall moral of the ship had gone up. Even Rush had cheered up slightly. Belle personally patted herself on the back for that achievement. From the time Belle had spent with the scientist she assumed that the only thing with the ability to cheer him up was high doses of caffeine.

She was making her way towards control room to force Rush to eat something and to let Eli take a break. Since Rush’s episode thanks to caffeine and nicotine withdrawal she had made it a mission to ensure the man was actually looking after himself. She walked past the quarters and noticed one of the doors open. She glanced through the door as she walked past and continued walking. Then she stopped and backed up. There were two soldiers going at it like their life depended on it. Belle let out an awkward giggle and continued on her way.

 She walked into the control room and there were Rush and Eli bickering as usual.   
“For crying out loud, Rush! Get your head out of your arse!”   
“Eli, I swear to God if you don’t start thinking like an adult I am going to…”   
“Okay boys! Time out.” Belle walked in-between the two. “Eli, go take a break.”   
“Thank you!” He sang as he hurried out of the room.   
“Miss French…” Rush began to argue.  
“Shut up; Eat.” She said pushing the food into his hand.    
“I’m busy.” He stated setting the food down and turning towards the control panel. Belle pushed her way in front of him and blocked the panel with her arms and body. “Ms French!”   
“Doctor Rush.” She said staring at him with a channelling eye.

It was then Belle realised their bodies were practically pressed together. Belle could feel the heat radiating off his skin, warming up her own. Staring into his eyes she felt her pulse increase and her core begin to heat. Her skin began to tingle and her heart began to beat harder and faster. Her chest heaved strongly and swore she could see his raising and falling just as hard. Belle ran her tongue across her bottom lip and found herself staring deeply into Rush’s eyes. She never noticed the flakes of green that were embedded into the warm brown of his iris. He looked terrified and it was actually adorable. She could feel the temperature inside her underwear increase by the second and knew she wouldn’t be able to hold herself back for much longer. She inched her face closer to his but waited to see if he mimicked her actions. Her stomach leaped as it did. Their lips were almost in contact.   
“Belle, its TJ.” For a second or two they ignored it, and just stared at each other’s lips panting heavily.  “Belle, are you there?” They both sighed as Belle reached for her radio.   
“Yeah TJ it’s me. What’s up?”   
“More people are collapsing. It’s probably more withdrawal symptoms but I could use your help”   
“I…err… Do you really need me?” She said looking at Rush still.   
“Yeah I do… are you okay?” She sighed rubbing her hand across her face.   
“Yeah I’m fine. I’ll be there in a minute.” She ducked her head before looking back at Rush.  “I should err…”   
“Yes, of course.” Rush backed away and allowed Belle to leave the room. Rush watched as Belle walked away and mentally hit himself for watching her hips move as she walked away. He couldn’t help but wonder what the hell had just happened.

Belle suddenly felt uncomfortably hot as she walked away from Rush. The two had been in close contact before, and she certainly couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t attracted to him, but that had never happened before. If TJ hadn’t radioed for her, would they have kissed? She certainly wasn’t stopping herself.

She finally reached the infirmary and saw TJ standing outside.   
“Hey! Are you okay?”   
“Yeah why?”   
“You sounded weird earlier. And to mention it, you look very flushed. Are you feeling okay?”   
“I’m fine, TJ.” TJ placed the back of her hand to Belle’s for head to feel her temperature.   
“Hmm. Well let me know if you start to feel unwell.”   
“I will. Now where are our patients?” Belle said with a smile to change the subject.   
“Oh! Yes! They’re in here.” The two medics walked into the room and then quickly walked out. The two patients who had passed out earlier were now making out ferociously and stripping off each other’s clothes.   
“You know, that’s the second time that’s happened to me today.”

Belle sat in the mess hall with Chloe and TJ, eating their daily portions of gruel mixed with the orange fruit. Whilst they chatted they all got distracted by Sargent Greer leaving the room with his lips on one of the female soldier’s neck. They both laughed and took a moment to stare ad Greer’s arse.   
“Have you noticed how many people have been hooking up recently?” Asked TJ. “Me and Belle walked in on tw o people making out in the infirmary the other day!”  
“It must be something in the water. You know, Matt can’t keep his hands off me recently.” Chloe whispered. “I wake up in the middle of the night with his lips on my thighs!” All the girls laughed grabbing the attention of many in the mess hall. “Hey, I’m not complaining!”   
“What are we laughing at?” Eli sat himself down next to Belle and the girls held back their giggles.   
“Nothing. Oh Eli honey, you look so tired!” Belle noticed wrapping her arm around Eli’s shoulder.   
“Yeah, Rush made me pull an all-nighter working with him. I had to sneak away when he went to the bathroom.” Eli dropped his head onto the table and groaned loudly.   
“Oh Eli! Eat something than go to bed.” Chloe said reaching out to rub his shoulder.   
“Wait, where’s Rush now?” Belle asked.   
“In the bathroom; he’ll be back in the control room soon I guess.”   
“Do you know when he last took a break?”  
“Err… no. for the past few days he’s always been in there when I walked in.”   
“For God’s sake!” Belle stood up in a huff and stomped out of the mess hall.   
“Someone’s in trouble.” Eli sang as she left the room.

Belle strode down the halls with steam practically coming out of her ears. How many times did she have to tell him to take a break? He wasn’t going to be the ship any good if he kept passing out! She saw Rush coming out of the bathroom and start to head to control room.   
“Rush!” Belle yelled to him. He stopped and turned around.   
“Miss French?”   
“You heading back to your room to get some sleep I hope.” She said with her arched eyebrow.   
“Err no I was heading back to the…”   
“Nick! When was the last time you took a break? Stopped to eat? Had a nap? Drank some water?”   
“I appreciate your concern,” He said none convincingly. “But I need to work.”   
“Nick I how many times do I have to keep telling you? If you don’t look after yourself…” Belle went on to talk about Rush’s inability to take care of himself and how that will affect his work. He had heard this speech from her countless times. He had to admit she was rather cute when she was angry. He watched as her mouth went at a hundred miles and minute and noticed the darker red in the centre of her lips, where she’s been biting it no doubt. She did that when she concentrated. All he could think about was biting those lips for her. “Rush are you even listening to me?” He responded by crashing his lips against hers and pushing her against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her waist and couldn’t help himself by slipping his hands down onto her hips. His hands rested perfectly against them. He was relieved when he felt Belle dive her hands into his hair and kiss him back forcefully.

 Belle had forced herself to ignore her desire for Rush from the beginning. He was stubborn and irritating, didn’t know how to look after himself and so god damn sexy! She felt his hands slide underneath her top and felt the heat and pressure from his hands on her skin. It was delicious. She wanted that feeling all over her body. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her thighs squeezing tightly as he held her up against the cold steel of the wall. Rush’s mouth fell from her lips and glided down to her neck. Belle adored the rough stubble that grazed her skin, so much that a whimper left her mouth as he suckled on her neck. He held her skin against his teeth, nipping and biting before using his tongue to sooth the skin. God that tongue! Belles hands gripped tightly to his back, clawing at the fabric she so wished wasn’t there. Rush pulled his mouth away from her neck as gazed at her blushed face. He cheeks at the most wonderful of pink on them, and her eyes were so dark no man could resists.   
“My God you’re beautiful.” He whispered before holding her face with his hands and kissing her soft lips. As he pulled away for breath Belle spoke out his name.   
“Rush… Rush we should…” she was about to say something along the lines of stop, however when she saw his face and lust in his eyes. “Oh fuck it!”

She allowed her legs to fall back onto the floor as she busily went about unzipping his jeans and pushing them and his underwear down hastily. Rush followed her actions and pulled down her trousers and pants to her ankles. Neither one took the time to study one another, too caught up in the moment Rush placed his hands between her thighs and moaned with arousal at feeling how wet she was. Belle mimicked his sound at the feel of his hands against her clit. “Rush, now!” she growled. It took Rush no time to sink himself into. Belle gasped with pleasure. Rush stood still waiting for more of Belle’s responses. “Yes!” she panted, giving Rush the go a-head. He began to thrust against her. Belle’s legs wrapped themselves against his hips again and Rush’s arms wrapped themselves tightly around Belle’s waist. He placed his mouth on the previous spot on her neck, continuing to suck and bite the delicate smooth skin. The ecstasy was intense, both thrusting quickly and moaning loudly. After some time they both reached their climax and slowed to a halt.

They stayed tangled in each other’s arms for a moment, breathing each other and catching their breath. It was Rush who first moved, setting Belle down onto the ground and pulling his trousers back up around his waist. Belle stayed leaning against the wall, watching him neaten himself up. Once his trousers were back around his hips and his hair smoothed down, he attempted to look at Belle but found his eyes quickly falling down to the floor.   
“I need to work.” Was all he said before walking down the corridor back to the control room, leaving Belle to stand  there with her underwear and jeans around her ankles. She stood in shock unsure what to make about what just happened. She then heard the voice of Chloe and TJ approaching from the opposite direction. She quickly pulled her clothes up and smoothed down her hair before walking towards them.   
“Belle, are you all right?” Chloe asked.  
“Yeah, you look flushed again.” Belle just smiled and nodded her head and continued to walk away.

What the hell just happened?

  

**Author's Note:**

> If the response is good i may carry on with a sequel and maybe a series? let me know what you think.


End file.
